


A Broken Heart is Better Than a Poisoned One

by FrankyHawke



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Low Chaos (Dishonored)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankyHawke/pseuds/FrankyHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only just realised how little there is of this ship here...have some angst from after The Surge (Low Chaos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Heart is Better Than a Poisoned One

Delilah didn’t bother to turn around at the sound of footsteps and creaking floorboards. If it was one of her witches, they would have spoken by now. If it was an intruder they would’ve been more careful. She knew who this was.

“You should be gone by now.”  
Delilah stared out of the window, keeping her back to Billie Lurk.  
“I hope that’s a joke Delilah. I’m leaving, but I don't want to leave you.”   
“So...no more Blinking? Did the old fool cut his ties with you completely?” Delilah said, almost mockingly.  
“I can still do it, but I can’t feel him anymore. I don’t…I don’t deserve this.” Billie stretched out her gloved hand, as if mourning. "If I'm honest, I'd rather have yours..."  
“If you hadn't failed me, I would have gladly given you one. You would have been one of the most powerful women in this whole damned country, and at my side.” she growled, with gritted teeth.  
“It’s not too late for that. I can get us both out of the city-"  
“Shut up!” Delilah interrupted furiously, throwing a fist at the wall beside the window. “Of course it’s too late. We had a plan, and you failed. You failed me. But everything I’ve worked for is still on the table, Daud can’t stop me, and I’m not going anywhere.”  
“You’re right, I did fail. But that man wasn’t weak and he never was, I misjudged him. He has a long way to go to redeem himself, but he deserves another chance.”  
“I’m not going anywhere with you. You will leave, now!” Still with her back to Billie, Delilah’s hands formed fists as thick creepers erupted from the floorboards either side of Billie. “This was never going to work. What did you think was going to happen once he was dead? Once I take Emily’s place I can’t be seen with you around? That was never an option. I used you.”

On her way out, Billie was silent. It took a minute before Delilah turned around, tears in her eyes, and saw that she was gone. She fell to the ground in despair as the creepers she’d raised collapsed. That night, Delilah burned one portrait, and finished another. Her final work.


End file.
